


Das Leben ist schön

by cricri



Category: Großstadtrevier
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s17e15 Das Leben ist schön, Fix-It, Friendship/Love, Gen, Lothar Krügers POV, Platonic Life Partners, Prompt Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spielt nach „Das Leben ist schön“, nachdem Dietmar Hals über Kopf seine Pensionierung eingereicht hat, um zu seiner alten Freundin Helga nach Frankfurt zu ziehen. Was er aber allen, inklusive Lothar, erst an seinem letzten Arbeitstag sagt.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/159794.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Leben ist schön

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Romantik/Intimität – „Ich bin sicher, das ist romantisch, aber offenbar entgeht mir hier etwas.“ – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Großstadtrevier  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft/Liebe  
> Handlung: Spielt nach „Das Leben ist schön“, nachdem Dietmar Hals über Kopf seine Pensionierung eingereicht hat, um zu seiner alten Freundin Helga nach Frankfurt zu ziehen. Was er aber allen, inklusive Lothar, erst an seinem letzten Arbeitstag sagt.  
> Länge: ~ 1.100 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 100 Minuten  
> A/N: Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das Prompt richtig verstanden habe … aber als ich es gelesen habe, habe ich gleich diese Szene vor meinem inneren Auge gesehen und mußte sie einfach schreiben.

***

Eigentlich konnte er sich das Haus ja gar nicht leisten. Und eigentlich hätte er schon längst ausziehen müssen. Aber irgendwie fehlte ihm die richtige Motivation, sich was Neues zu suchen. Ohne Dietmar. Natürlich war er hier jetzt auch alleine, klar. Aber es war eben ihre gemeinsame Wohnung gewesen, und die neue, die würde dann endgültig nur noch seine Wohnung sein. Lothar seufzte und legte die Zeitung mit den Wohnungsanzeigen beiseite. Nächstes Wochenende. Nächstes Wochenende würde er wirklich und wahrhaftig zu suchen anfangen. Aber jetzt konnte er das einfach noch nicht. Das waren einfach zu viele Veränderungen auf einmal. Auf der Wache ja auch – da fehlte ja nicht nur Dietmar, sondern auch noch Anna. Dirk war ständig schlecht gelaunt, und ihn behandelten die Kollegen auch wie ein rohes Ei, was vermutlich hieß, daß er auch nicht gerade einen super ausgeglichenen Eindruck machte. Lothar seufzte, aber weil sowieso niemand da war, der das hörte, versuchte er die trübsinnigen Gedanken zu verscheuchen und sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was er noch erledigen mußte. Einkaufen. Das hatte sonst meistens Dietmar gemacht, und er konnte sich echt was besseres vorstellen, aber es mußte ja nunmal getan werden. Und im Garten war wieder der Rasen dran. Und Unkraut war auch schon seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr gejätet worden. Wenigstens würde er dann nicht den ganzen Tag in der Wohnung sitzen und auf dumme Gedanken kommen. Und die Gartenarbeit machte ihm mittlerweile doch Spaß und lenkte ihn meistens ab. Auch wenn das eine zweischneidige Sache war, weil der Garten ja eigentlich vor allem Dietmars Hobby gewesen war.

Dietmar … was der jetzt wohl machte? Sie telefonierten ja regelmäßig, und Frankfurt war nicht aus der Welt, wie Dietmar immer wieder betonte. Aber natürlich war das nicht dasselbe wie vorher. Lothar sah auf die Uhr und gab sich einen Ruck. Er mußte los, einkaufen, bevor die Läden noch voller wurden und das ganze noch nerviger. Er hatte gerade zwei Stoffbeutel und seinen Autoschlüssel gegriffen, als das Telefon klingelte. Die Nummer erkannte er sofort, und legte die Sachen schnell wieder hin. Einkaufen konnte er auch noch später.

„Hallo Dietmar!“

…

„Zu Besuch? Na klar!“ Er ließ einen hastigen Blick durchs Wohnzimmer schweifen. Als Dietmar noch hier gewohnt hatte, war das schon ordentlicher gewesen. Aber er konnte ja bei der Gelegenheit mal wieder … „Was hast du gesagt? Ich hör dich so schlecht.“

…

„Oh.“ Das ging ja schnell. Und warf seine ganze Wochenendplanung über den Haufen. Aber wem machte er was vor – alles würde mit Dietmar mehr Spaß machen, und zum Aufräumen und Einkaufen hatte er ja gerade noch Zeit. „Dann bis gleich. Das ist schön, daß du … Dietmar? Hörst du mich noch?“

Kopfschüttelnd legte Lothar wieder auf. Mit Handys hatte Dietmar schon immer auf Kriegsfuß gestanden. Naja, und der Empfang war in der Bahn ja oft nicht so gut. Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf seine Uhr. Noch dreieinhalb Stunden, er mußte sich beeilen, wenn er das noch alles schaffen wollte.

***

Das Wochenende war fast wie früher gewesen. Sonntag Abend hatte er Dietmar gefragt, wann er wieder zurückwollte nach Frankfurt. Dietmar hatte nur gemeint, daß das nicht eile, und ihm war es recht gewesen. So eine weite Fahrt nur für zwei Tage, das hätte sich ja kaum gelohnt.

Die Arbeitstage waren schon anders als früher, weil Dietmar nicht mitkam. Das war ein bißchen gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber irgendwie war es auch ganz nett, daß Dietmar da war, wenn er wieder nach Hause kam, und fragte, was auf der Wache los gewesen war. Er hatte das gemeinsame Essen wirklich vermißt. Dietmar kochte aber auch gut. Und auch ansonsten … aber da wollte er lieber nicht zu sehr drüber nachdenken. Genausowenig wie darüber, daß das ja nur ein Besuch war, auch wenn Dietmar noch nicht gesagt hatte, wann er wieder zurückfuhr. Nein, da würde er jetzt noch nicht dran denken, sondern sich lieber freuen. Er schaffte es sogar kurzfristig, den Freitag frei zu bekommen, so daß sie noch ein langes Wochenende zusammen hatten.

Nach dem Frühstück saßen sie beide noch am Tisch, Dietmar mit einem Buch und er mit der Tageszeitung, und das fühlte sich so richtig an, daß er kaum wahrnahm, was er da las. Es war einfach schön, Dietmar beim Umblättern zuzuhören. Es war zwar auch fast komplett ruhig, aber nicht zu vergleichen mit der Stille, wenn er hier alleine saß. Da mußte er meistens das Radio anmachen. Jetzt hingegen konnte er die Ruhe so richtig genießen. Bis die Klingel schrillte. Im ersten Moment dachte er an einen Notfalleinsatz – aber da wäre er ja angerufen worden. Dann warf er einen Blick durch das Küchenfenster und sah den Wagen vom Paketdienst.

„Hast du was bestellt?“ Er erwartete eigentlich nichts.

Dietmar schüttelte nur den Kopf.

***

Das Paket war ganz schön groß, und es war für Dietmar. Von Helga. Lothar fühlte sich schlagartig wieder schlechter, weil ihn das daran erinnerte, daß Dietmar ja nicht mehr wirklich hier wohnte, sondern nur zu Besuch war.

Dietmar hob nur eine Augenbraue, als er das Paket vor ihm abstellte. Während Lothar sich noch fragte, was das Ganze zu bedeuten hatte, ging Dietmar zum Küchenschrank, nahm ein Messer und öffnete das Paket.

Einige Sekunden lang starrten sie beide auf den Inhalt, dann fing Dietmar wortlos an, Hosen, Hemden und Pullis auf den Tisch zu räumen.

„Das ist jetzt bestimmt was Romantisches …“ Lothar kratzte sich hinterm Ohr. „Aber irgendwie entgeht mir da was.“

„Helga schickt mir meine Sachen, weil ich ausgezogen bin.“

„Du bist …“

„… ausgezogen.“

Lothar starrte auf den immer größer werdenden Kleidungsstapel. „Aber das kann doch nicht dein ganzer Kram sein in dem kleinen Paket?“

„Das ist symbolisch, Lothar.“

„Symbolisch.“ Von Symbolik verstand er noch weniger als von Romantik. Andererseits wurde ihm gerade ganz warm ums Herz, und das war vielleicht doch ein wenig romantisch.

„Und wo willst du jetzt hin?“

„Na zu dir natürlich, du Idiot.“ Dietmar sah zum ersten Mal seit Beginn dieser Unterhaltung auf. „Wenn du noch willst.“

 _Natürlich. Natürlich wollte er!_ Lothar nickte, weil er seiner Stimme nicht traute. „Aber warum …“

„Weißt du …“ Dietmar sah wieder nach unten und beschäftigte sich damit, seine Socken aufzudröseln und richtig wieder zusammenzulegen. „In meinem Alter, da gewöhnt man sich nicht mehr so leicht daran, mit jemand neuem zusammenzuwohnen. Und Helga, der geht das genauso.“

„Und dann hast du ihr gesagt … was, du ziehst wieder zurück zu mir?“

Dietmar beschäftigte sich noch ein wenig eifriger mit seiner Wäsche.

„Du hast ihr das doch gesagt, oder?“

„Naja …“

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst. Du bist einfach weg?“

„Ich hab‘ ihr gesagt, ich besuche dich.“

Lothar schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast echt ein Kommunikationsproblem. Das kannst du doch so nicht machen!“

Dietmar sah wieder auf. Ziemlich reumütig diesmal. „Es fällt mir halt schwer.“

„Und Helga?“

Dietmar deutete auf den halbleeren Karton. „Die weiß auch so Bescheid.“

„Also … so geht das nicht.“

„Aber …“

„Du rufst da jetzt sofort an.“ Lothar verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Bei Helga. Und dann …“

„Und dann?“

„Fahren wir nach Frankfurt und holen deine restlichen Sachen.“

* Fin *


End file.
